In the interest of conflicting sisters
by neveah1
Summary: an SN and Agel crossover...THe boys go to LA. to uncover the secret law firm, who wants to control the Demon, they use Cordy and her ....older half sister who has been with the Winchesters.


The Chases- A cross over of Angel and Super natural, any one willing to co-write with me is more than welcome to help me. You have my e-mail….

Disclaimer- in respect for the best Joss then Eric I own nothing….

The bathroom door finally opened revealing a shorter, much more feminine person leaving the bathroom, steam billowed behind her as a man walked behind her and slammed the door shut. She lifted a finger up to her lips as if telling he third person in the room to wait for something. A scream came from the bathroom as the water to the shower was heard hitting the bottom of the tub.

"I forgot the hot water tank was almost empty, whoops."

Sam smiled at Drew, the short woman standing in front of a mirror that looked like it had not been washed in years. He watched her yawn as she stared at herself as she always did before deciding that a nap seemed like a good idea.

"I wouldn't sleep just yet, if I know my brother he will be Jones' in to get you back for the cold water."

"Sam, do I really look worried about Dean, no so I'm going to take a little nap in the back of the Impala, only because my car is the first place he will look" Drew gave him her best innocent smile " Tell him I went out for a walk" she kissed Sam's cheek before leaving the room. Sam noticed the Impala's keys were missing, but her Ram's were sitting on the table.

Drew, walked lazily over to the Impala unlocked the car, got into the driver's seat then moved the car. Dean would freak out if the car were gone. After moving the car out of the motel room's view, she went to her truck and lay down on the back seat. Just waiting for the Boys to come out freaking out. She was getting him back for saying some girl in the bar last night was hotter than her, and for Sam trying to pry into her life of long ago.

Drew Chase was not one to be messed with.

Dean Winchester emerged from the bathroom, looking less than happy the girl who took the shower before him had used all the hot water, and now he was looking for revenge.

"Sam."

"Hmm?" Sam answered him as he stared at an e-mail that had been addressed to the Winchesters in care of Sam if Drew Chase was not around anymore, it was from a large law firm in LA. Wolfram& Hart.

"Where is that little weasel that we put up with, because I'm freezing as it is and she used all of the hot water… and you aren't even paying any attention to anything I'm saying are you?" he asked his brother, who had not moved his eyes from the screen at all.

Dean moved closer and looked at his brother, he snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face, making him jump.

" Yo! Sam, you in there?"

Sam blinked twice and looked at Dean 'Yeah, what?" he snapped at his brother.

"Whoa, there bro I only asked where Drew was, no reason to snap at me man. She is your girl and all."

"Dean" Sam sighed " She isn't my girl and I have no idea…. Wait she went to sleep in the car, is what she said…"

Dean leaned over his brother, he didn't see the car anyplace "Um Sam, my car isn't there did she go for breakfast?"

"Dean, I don't know, she took your keys may be she just moved the car to the other side, hey you we know anyone who works at a law firm called Wolfram&hart?"

Dean studied his brother to see if he was joking, when he saw he wasn't. It bugged him, thoughts of his lost car vanished.

"What's up Sammy? Got a job?"

"I don't know, there is this e-mail from some law firm asking for us to drive Drew there to take car of some family matters concerning her father and his estate."

Sam moved away from the laptop o his brother could read the e-mail, Sam never heard Drew ever mention her father or any relatives for that matter. They had picked up Drew after a nasty spirit possessed her; they stopped her from killing herself when the spirit wouldn't let her go. She had been hunting or tormenting them ever since. She was a much better con than Dean was, which was pretty scary if you would ask Sam. She pulled her weight and could hunt with the best of them. One night she even told Jo to 'fuck off' after they had a fight over Dean then popped her one. She also loved rough sex, not that Sam knew neither did Dean, but the nights she got her own room right next to theirs, they knew what was going on. However she always had the biggest smile the next day and she would seem much more relaxed.

Dean turned to his younger brother, who looked deep in thought "Hey dream land boy, maybe we should take a ride out there and see what the hubbub is."

" Yeah maybe, wait a second it mentions a Cordelia Chase, the second daughter of Mr. Chase."

"Dean, lets jut go and take Drew to the firm and let it go."

"I wonder if she is hot?"

"Dean" Sam snapped.

"Right, well go find the princess and get out of this joint."

Sam watched his brother, begin to gather all the duffel bags up, he decided to go get Drew.

Sam walked over to the large Dodge Ram and saw Drew laying across the seat with her eyes closed. He knocked on the window then opened the door. Drew sat up and looked at him, her big brown eyes looking into his hazel brown ones.

"Hey Sammy, what's up, you look like you had a fight with your brother?"

"No nothing like that, um we are leaving we have a job in LA, come pack up your stuff and lets go."

Drew looked a little green behind the gills " No. No you and Dean go ahead and do your thing, I'll fine another job, maybe go back to the Road house and hang with Ash until you call."

"Drew … We all have to go, Dean is packing everything up, I'll even ride with you if you want. But you have to go with us this time." Sam backed up as she began to climb out of the truck.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

He watched as she walked into the motel room, curious as to why she balked at going to LA, maybe she knew what was going on, maybe she had a deep dark secret like they did.

Ten minutes later she came back out with her things while Dan trailed behind, Sam watched as they both were not speaking to each other, this couldn't be good.

"Sam, ride with Drew and Drew try to keep up with me, this time" Dean told her sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at hi m like a five-year-old then climbed up into her truck, the diesel truck roared to life as the Impala did the same.

"You coming Sam?"

Sam shook his head and climbed up into the truck, as the Impala sped out of the parking lot heading towards the thruway. Sam only sighed, as he knew the race was on.

Okay let me know what you think…Or contact with any ideas


End file.
